17 crimes
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: Emily Queen has just joined S.H.E.I.L.D. and Clint is appointed as her trainer. "Let's just say, my 17 crimes are about to be 18", she said smiling. "When do we start?" Clint asked her smirking.


17 Crimes

**I do not own Arrow or The Avengers.**

**A/N-Just got addicted to Arrow and this popped into my head. Please disregard that it is a DC Comic Superhero and a Marvel Superhero crossover story.**

* * *

**Let's love like seventeen**  
** I'm in love with poisoning**  
** Only bring your pretty frightful gifts to me**  
** Lets love and kill like seventeen now**

**17 Crimes by AFI**

* * *

"Since Agent Romanoff has decided to go on an extended leave", Fury said, "I've arranged for you to train a new recruit. She shares…your attitude and skill".

Clint watched a small young woman walk into the command room. He couldn't see what she looked like, due to her hood being up. "Sir, I don't need a new partner", Clint said.

The girl had her bow out and an arrow pointed at his heart in two seconds flat. "If we were alone, I would kill you", she said.

"Agent Queen", Fury said.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. As in Oliver Queen? Green arrow? Sir, you can't be serious. I don't need an entitled little…" Clint said. Clint was on his back and had a knife at his throat.

"I'd be careful what you say around me. I don't take kindly to people insulting my father. After what he's done", she growled. The girl's nose was touching Clint's and he couldn't help but notice her deep blue eyes.

"Agent Queen, that's quite enough", Fury said.

"See ya in the training room", she said winking at Clint. She got off of him and made her way to the training room.

Clint followed after her. "How many?" he asked as she wrapped her hands.

"17", she said, "My age".

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Emily", she told him.

"So why join S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Clint asked.

She shrugged. "Been brought up my whole life to fight for what's right. Figured this would be the best way", she said.

"Following in his footsteps?" Clint asked.

"In my own way", she replied, "Taught me how to shoot. Listen, after this, wanna go to a Queen party?"

"You're inviting me to a party?" Clint asked her, "Why?"

"Good bonding, plus my father will want to threaten you", she said.

"Let's make this interesting shall we?" Clint asked.

"I'm listening", Emily said crossing her hands over her chest.

"If I win, we stay here and do something. You win, I go to this party", Clint said.

"You've got a bet Barton", she said.

In the end, Emily won the shooting match shooting bouncing tennis balls.

"How did you do that?" Clint asked her.

"My father", she said, "If you'll excuse me, we have a party to get ready for. Wear something nice".

* * *

Clint emerged from his room in a nice suit.

Emily was waiting outside in a short red dress. "What? Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

A light blush covered Clint's cheeks.

She led him down to the parking garage.

Clint's eyes widened when he saw her car.

A bright red Audi.

"That's your car?" Clint asked as Emily took off her heels.

"Perks of being rich", she told him and got in.

* * *

The two arrived and Emily handed her car keys to a young man.

She dragged Clint inside the sprawling mansion.

"You grew up here?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I won't blame you if you get lost", she said. She suddenly squealed, "Daddy!"

"Hello sweetheart", Oliver said kissing his daughter's temple.

"Daddy, I want you to meet my new trainer, Clint Barton", Emily said.

"Honey, you didn't tell me your trainer was an archer", Oliver said.

"I had no idea", Emily said feigning innocence.

"How could you tell?" Clint asked.

"I noticed as soon as you walked in the door. The way you looked for high places and scanned the area for easy escape routes. I also know you're armed", Oliver said.

"Daddy", Emily hissed.

Clint just chuckled.

"Remind me to get a look at your bow some time", Oliver said, "Excuse me". Oliver walked off leaving Emily and Clint alone.

"Well that was weird. He literally had nothing bad to say to you. Normally there's always something", Emily said.

"I just have the impression on people", Clint said cockily.

"Oh get over yourself", Emily said playfully shoving him.

"Causing trouble Miss Queen?" a voice asked.

"Digs!" she said hugging him, "Clint, meet John Diggle, Digs for short. Helped raise me".

"Where's your mother?" Clint asked.

The two were silent, until Emily said, "Well, I came here to dance. C'mon Clint". She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the middle of the dance floor.

By midnight, the two were still wide awake.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked Clint.

Clint smiled and said, "Starving".

"I know this great place", she said.

Clint slipped his hand in hers and let her lead him away.

* * *

Clint bit into the burger and groaned. "That is an amazing burger", he said.

Emily laughed and shook her head. "Best first date ever", she said.

"This was a date?" Clint asked her as Emily's cheeks turned bright red.

"That's not what I..." she said.

"It's okay. I can't honestly think of the last time I had this much fun in one night", he said biting into a fry.

Emily's phone buzzed.

She checked it.

A text message from her father sat on the screen.

It was an address.

"Wanna have some more fun?" Emily asked.

"Like what?" Clint asked as she stood up.

"Let's just say, my 17 crimes are about to be 18", she said smiling.

"When do we start?" Clint asked her smirking.


End file.
